bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dartling Gun
30 |battless = 250 |specialty = Dartling Ammo Dump |hotkey = None (BTD4), N (BTD5) }} The is a tower that made its debut in Bloons Tower Defense 4 and continued its appearance in Bloons TD5, Bloons TD Battles, Bloons Monkey City and their mobile counterparts. The Dartling Gun shoots darts at wherever your mouse cursor is pointing. This is the only tower to date that is controlled by the player's mouse moving. In Bloons Tower Defense 5, this tower costs $810 on easy, $950 on medium and $1025 on hard. The Dartling Gun can be upgraded in many factors, such as attack speed and popping power. For example, it normally pops 1 bloon per dart, but when upgraded, it can pop 3 with Powerful Darts, 13 with the Laser Cannon, 100 with the Ray of Doom, and has about 40 popping power from the explosions from Hydra Rocket Pods or BADS. Bloons Tower Defense 4 Bloons Tower Defense 5 Path 1 Path 2 Gallery Dartling Path1.jpg|Path 1 upgrades Dartling Path2.jpg|Path 2 upgrades Dartlingprogression.png|Progression of BTD4 Dartling Gun upgrades Dartling Gun.jpg|Knowledge Book in Bloons Monkey City Trivia *The Dartling Gun is one of the two towers that had arrived late in BTD4, the other being the Spike Factory. *In BTD5, a single Ray of Doom can completely destroy a ZOMG all by itself on Space Truckin'. *In BTD5, a single Dartling Gun upgraded with Faster Barrel Spin can destroy a ceramic all by itself on Monkey Lane. *In BTD5, each Hydra rocket pods can pop 40 bloons with its explosions. *In BTD5, Faster Barrel Spin increases the Dartling Gun's attack speed by exactly 75%, making two 1-0 Dartling Guns have more popping power than one 2-0 Dartling Gun for the same price. *It is one of the only 3 towers that have increased power when upgraded to the 4th tier of the right path than just obtaining an ability. The other towers being the Super Monkey (The Technological Terror has stronger plasma shooters than a Robo-Monkey (Popping Power wise)) and the mortar (the artillery battery triples the firing rate of the mortar). *This tower is unavailable in the Bloons Tower Defense 4 Track Editor. This is probably because this tower is not the original in the BTD4 with the Spike Factory. *In BTD4, there is no hotkey for the Dartling Gun. In BTD5, its hotkey is . *Dartling Guns have a target priority system like any other tower in BTD4, but as the tower's aim is controlled by the cursor, the target priority system has no influence whatsoever. *In BTD4, the Dartling Gun is the one of the four towers that can pop a Camo Bloon without any upgrades, the other three being the Mortar Tower, Monkey Ace and the Spike Factory. It is guided by the player, however, and the Mortar Tower aims at a place determined by the user, and the Monkey Ace flies around and shoots randomly, and the Spike Factory throws spikes onto the road at a certain rate. **In BTD5, the Spike Factory, the Dartling Gun and the Ninja Monkey, a tower new to the Bloons TD series, are the only towers that don't need an upgrade to pop a Camo Bloon. The Monkey Ace now needs the Spy Plane upgrade and the Mortar Tower now needs the Signal Flare upgrade. *The Dartling Gun is based on the real-life gatling gun, even though it has nowhere near the fire rate, even with max fire rate. *In BTD 4 Expansion, the Dartling Gun's logo in the "shop" is a Dart Monkey along with the Spike Factory. *Only Tier 2 Dartling Guns have different colours for each path. However, Tiers 3 and 4 look different on either path but the guns are the same colour. *The width of the Dartling Gun increased dramatically from BTD4 to BTD5. *In BTD4 Dartling Gun has 3 barrels similarly to the real GAU-19 (3 Barrel Version) and in BTD5 it has 6 barrels similar to the real Minigun but in monkey city in the artwork it show only four. *If the player wishes not to control the Dartling Gun, it is a good idea to put the cursor in the beginning of the track and exit the screen, since you cannot aim outside the game screen. However, if you do this, you will have to use Hotkeys to control gameplay unless you want to keep setting the cursor and moving it off the screen. **The Tier 3 Dartling Ammo Dump allows the Dartling Gun to aim at a specific spot, which removes the burden of having the cursor remain in one place. **In the computer version there is a way to aim anywhere on the game screen without the Dartlings following your cursor. Set the aiming point of the Dartlings, then Right click the screen.the system will ignore the game screen. You can leave it after that. However one disadvantage is that you cannot place any towers when Dartlings are set. Despite this, it is very useful for going to another game while you leave the towers to fight by themselves. *It is one of the only towers not to have a shooting option, due to the fact the cursor controls it. *It shares this with spike factory. *Two 4/2 Dartling Guns can outmatch a 4/2 Super Monkey if the latter has no sacrifices, though the two cost about the same. *The difference between BTD5 and BTD5 iOS's Dartling Gun's shooting method is when will it starts to shoot. **BTD5's Dartling Gun shoots when bloons appear, it stops firing when no bloons appear in the middle of a round, or when a round ends. **BTD5 iOS's Dartling Gun shoots even when bloons stop appearing in the middle of a round compared to BTD5. Category:Towers Category:Dartling Gun Category:Additions Category:Camo Detectors Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City